Complicated
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Pertemuan pertama Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto, harus membuat ia mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi Shinigami. # Canon, Shounen-ai. Slight MatsuHitsu # Dedication for Ami de Aeterna # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate: K+** (_Rating _akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita)

**Genre: Friendship, General **(_Genre _akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita)

**Pairing: Gin x Hitsugaya ; _slight_ Matsumoto x Hitsugaya**

**Summary: **Matsumoto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hitsugaya saat ia pergi mencari sesuatu di _Rukongai_. Pertemuan pertama sekaligus membuat Hitsugaya akhirnya harus mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi seorang _Shinigami_.

_**Spoiler Warning: Canon, Timeline : saat Matsumoto bertemu dengan Hitsugaya di Rukongai distrik satu, Shounen-ai/Boys love, Don't like Don't read!**_

**.**

Sebuah permintaan dari** Ami de Aeterna** -sahabat terbaik saya. Yang selama ini selalu mendukung sepak terjang saya sebagai Author di FFN ini. Terima kasih. Dan semoga fic multichapter ini membuatmu terhibur :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanya akan berkata sekali lagi, bocah…_

_Ikutlah denganku…_

_Untuk menjadi Shinigami…_

Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_ itu menerawang. Perkataan wanita _Shinigami_ yang beberapa jam lalu menegurnya hingga terbangun dari mimpi, membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur lagi.

_Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu…_

_Jika kau bersedia menjadi Shinigami…_

_Hari ini ku tunggu di gerbang barat…_

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang. Sudah lima tahun, Hinamori –teman sepermainannya—pergi ke akademi _Shinigami_. Sebenarnya, dia agak marah begitu Hinamori memutuskan untuk masuk akademi _Shinigami_. Tapi, begitu melihat tekad teman kecilnya itu, Hitsugaya tidak bisa melarang gadis itu untuk pergi.

Dan sekarang, dia harus cepat mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi seorang _Shinigami_. Jika menjadi _Shinigami_, itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan _Distrik_ satu _Rukongai_ barat _Junrinan_ ini. Dan juga… meninggalkan nenek –yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga di _Rukongai_ ini.

_Kalau begini terus…_

_Kamu bisa membunuh nenekmu dengan kekuatanmu._

Hitsugaya tersentak begitu mengingat perkataan wanita _Shinigami_ itu. Membunuh? Kekuatan rohnya bisa membunuh jika dia terus berada di _Rukongai_ ini?

Hitsugaya mengumpat kecil. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya. Jika dengan menjadi _Shinigami_ adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi. Maka, dia akan menjadi seorang _Shinigami_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok wanita berpakaian _shihakusou _–memiliki rambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna _orange_ kepirang-pirangan dan mempunyai buah dada yang sangat besar—tersenyum begitu melihat Hitsugaya berjalan ke arahnya.

Lima langkah sebelum mencapai tempat wanita itu berdiri, Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Didongakkan kepalanya, menatap wanita tersebut.

"Bisa ku dengar apa keputusanmu?" tanya wanita itu. Raut wajahnya tampak serius.

"Ya. Aku ingin menjadi _Shinigami_…"

Matsumoto tersenyum. "Keputusan yang bagus," diulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hitsugaya, "Matsumoto Rangiku."

Hitsugaya menerima jabatan tangan itu, "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hitsugaya Toushirou," ucap Matsumoto dengan nada mantap. Yang berdiri di depannya ini sudah bukan bocah lagi. Karena ia akan membimbingnya sampai menjadi _Shinigami_ yang matang dan bisa dibanggakan.

"Mohon bantuannya." Hitsugaya mengangguk hormat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersosialisasi, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Rambut putih-keperakan, mata hijau _zambrud_ dan sikap yang dingin, sontak membuat Hitsugaya dijauhi oleh murid-murid akademi. Ya, ini diskriminasi yang sama seperti dirinya dulu berada di _Rukongai_ _distrik_ satu –tempat ia tinggal.

Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Hitsugaya memang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Jadi, dengan membuat dinding tidak terlihat –sebagai pemisah dirinya dengan murid akademi yang lain—adalah salah satu cara yang terbaik. Dia… lebih suka sendiri.

Pandangan, lirikan aneh, bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya di dalam ruang kelas hanya ditanggapinya dengan cuek. Dia memang tidak suka mencari masalah dengan orang-orang itu. Tidak berguna dan tidak ada untungnya.

"Hei!"

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya seketika membuat Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Matsumoto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Malam itu, setelah selesai makan. Matsumoto memanggilnya ke halaman akademi. Keduanya tampak berbincang-bincang ringan. Malam yang semakin larut, akhirnya membuat obrolan keduanya berhenti. Dan kembali ke tempat keduanya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Hari ini di akademi _Shinigami_, kelas Hitsugaya akan mempelajari teknik penggunaan _Kidou _**(1)**. Teknik penggunaan _Kidou_ merupakan salah satu dari empat kemampuan dasar yang dimiliki _Shinigami_ dan diajarkan secara sistematis di akademi _Shinigami_. Ada dua jenis _Kidou_ yang diajarkan yaitu _Bakudou_ dan _Hadou _**(2)**. Setiap jenisnya terdapat 99 mantra _Kidou_ yang bernomor urut 1 hingga nomor 99. Nomor dari _Kidou_ tersebut mengindikasikan tingkat kesulitan dari tiap-tiap mantra _Kidou_. _Kidou_ bernomor 1 adalah yang paling mudah dilakukan sedangkan _Kidou_ bernomor 99 adalah yang paling sulit.

Para murid-murid akademi sudah sejak tadi berdiri di lapangan terbuka akademi. Menunggu pembimbing yang akan mengajari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pembimbing berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid akademi di kelas istimewa itu.

Teknik-teknik _Kidou_ mulai diajari satu persatu. Dari yang tingkat paling mudah dan paling sulit. Hitsugaya menangkap semua penjelasan pembimbing di depannya dengan cepat. Dia bahkan sudah menguasai beberapa teknik _Kidou_ tanpa melafalkan mantra. Membuat para murid yang sekelas dengannya takjub dan kagum. Salah satu pembimbing yang melihat bakat yang ditunjukkan Hitsugaya akhirnya mulai tergerak untuk menghampirinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap pembimping tersebut. "Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Keluar dari barisan. Saya akan melihat kemampuan _Kidou_-mu," ujar pembimbing itu. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti instruksi pembimbing tersebut.

Pembimbing tersebut menghampiri salah satu teman pembimbingnya. Keduanya tampak berbincang singkat, kemudian menatap Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapan murid akademi sekelasnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang laki-laki –yang juga salah satu murid yang sekelas dengannya—dipanggil oleh salah satu pembimbing untuk bertarung melawan Hitsugaya.

"Dari para murid di kelas ini, hanya kalian berdua yang saya lihat mulai menunjukkan penguasaan pada teknik _Kidou_. Karena itu, saya ingin melihat pertarungan _Kidou_ antara kalian berdua," kata pembimbing tersebut. "Kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanyanya, sambil menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya dan murid yang menjadi lawan Hitsugaya. "Jangan bersikap kasihan pada lawan. Serang dengan _Kidou_ yang kalian berdua kuasai sekarang." Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan mendengar penjelasan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, mulai!" seru pembimbing tersebut.

Hitsugaya dan murid yang menjadi lawannya itu mengangguk. Kemudian mulai saling menyerang.

"_Bakudou_ pertama, _Sai!_" teriak murid yang menjadi lawan Hitsugaya. Namun, sayang, Hitsugaya lebih cepat menghindar dan balik menyerang.

"_Bakudou_ nomor 61, _Rikujoukourou!_"

Enam cahaya menghantam dan mengikat pergerakan murid yang menjadi lawan Hitsugaya.

Semua murid dan pembimbing di sekitar situ tersentak. Kaget dan tidak menyangka. _Bakudou_ yang digunakan Hitsugaya itu sudah berada di tingkatan paling sulit. Dan dia tidak melafalkan mantra!

Tidak sampai disitu, Hitsugaya pun menunjukkan penguasaannya di bidang _Hadou_.

"_Hadou_ nomor 31, _Shakkahou!_"

Kembali semua yang ada disitu terkejut. Sebuah bola api berwarna merah yang terbentuk dari energi spiritual, ditembakkan Hitsugaya ke arah lawannya –yang saat ini sedang terkunci karena _Bakudou_-nya. Salah satu pembimbing yang melihat hal itu, akhirnya turun langsung ke medan pertarungan untuk menghentikan serangan Hitsugaya. Pembimbing itu berdiri tepat di hadapan murid yang menjadi lawan Hitsugaya dan mencoba menangkis _Hadou_ yang sedang melesat ke tempatnya.

"_Bakudou_ nomor 73, _Tozanshou!_"

Sebuah pelindung berupa piramida terbalik berwarna kristal terbentuk di depan pembimbing tersebut. Bola api merah menghantam dinding pelindung itu dan meledak seketika. Dinding pelindung itu akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping dan asap yang menghalang pemandangan. Semuanya memandang takjub. Benar-benar pertarungan yang sangat berbahaya jika tidak dihentikan secepatnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," panggil salah satu pembimbing yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Saya akan merekomendasikan kamu sebagai calon _korps Kidou_ karena penguasaan teknikmu sudah hampir setingkat dengan kami," ujarnya.

Berpasang-pasang mata murid akademi yang sekelas dengan Hitsugaya terbelalak. Direkomendasikan secara langsung seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi. Dan Hitsugaya mematahkan rekor itu. Benar-benar, anak jenius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu benar-benar jenius!" seru Matsumoto senang. Ditariknya Hitsugaya, dan membawa pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukan –lebih tepatnya menjepit Hitsugaya di antara buah dadanya yang besar.

"Uuugh!" Hitsugaya meronta karena sesak. Matsumoto yang melihat itu segera melepas pelukannya.

"_Gomen…_" mohonnya sambil meringis. Hitsugaya mendengus kecil. Jadi teringat pas pertemuannya dengan Matsumoto dulu. Mukanya dihantam oleh buah dada Matsumoto yang besar itu hingga belakang kepalanya membentur meja.

"Ada keperluan apa kamu memanggilku kemari, Matsumoto?"

Raut wajah Matsumoto langsung berubah serius. "Aku akan mengajarimu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan rohmu." Matsumoto berhenti sejenak. "Kami para _Shinigami_ mempunyai satu wujud kekuatan di _Soul society_ ini. Dan hal itu adalah _zanpakutou_ ini."

Matsumoto mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ yang terselip di pinggangnya. Hitsugaya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bagian pemegangnya berbentuk kepala kucing.

"Ini _zanpakutou_-ku. Namanya _Haineko_…"

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang… aku ingin kamu berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan lokasi suara itu lagi." Matsumoto menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Hitsugaya. "Kendalikan kekuatanmu. Cari tahu nama kekuatan rohmu itu. Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa."

Hitsugaya mengangguk paham. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kekuatan rohnya. Matsumoto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang begitu _reiatsu_ Hitsugaya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan membuat udara di sekitar situ menjadi dingin.

Sementara di dalam sana, Hitsugaya sedang berusaha mencari kekuatan rohnya. Kembali, ia melihat padang es seperti di mimpinya. Suara gemuruh tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya. Seketika Hitsugaya menoleh begitu dilihatnya naga biru besar bersayap –yang ditemuinya dulu—sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Udara dingin berhembus dan menerpa tubuh Hitsugaya sama seperti saat itu. Hitsugaya mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap naga biru besar bersayap itu. Kali ini sikapnya lebih tenang begitu berhadapan dengan naga besar ini.

"Bocah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Naga besar itu berbicara. Hanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Pejamkan matamu, bocah. Dan panggil namaku…"

Hitsugaya mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengar bisikan nama yang mengalun di telinganya.

"_Hyō__rinmaru_…" ucap Hitsugaya.

Sinar terang mengelilingi tubuh Hitsugaya. Matsumoto yang melihat hal itu berusaha tetap bertahan –meski udara di sekitar situ sudah turun di batas normal. Perlahan sebuah sinar berkumpul di tangan kanan Hitsugaya. Kelopak mata Hitsugaya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka. Menatap sinar di tangan kanannya yang sekarang mulai berubah menjadi sebuah _zanpakutou_. Udara di sekitar situ mulai kembali normal begitu Hitsugaya menutup kembali _reiatsu_-nya.

Perlahan Matsumoto menghampirinya dengan satu senyum di bibirnya. "Sudah kamu dapatkan nama _zanpakutou_-mu?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya. _Hyōrinmaru_…"

Hitsugaya kembali menatap pedang di tangannya. Wujud _Hyō__rinmaru_ saat ini tersegel seperti _zanpakutou_ normal. Bagian gagangnya berbentuk bintang empat sisi. Sarung pedangnya berwarna biru tua.

Matsumoto menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Membuat pemuda mungil itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Selamat, ya!"

"Ya. _Arigatou_, Matsumoto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, setelah selesai mempelajari teknik _Hakuda_ (teknik bertarung dengan tangan kosong) di aula akademi –yang diajari oleh lima pembimbing—Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung akademi. Hari ini Matsumoto menunggunya di tempat biasa untuk makan siang bersama.

Begitu di pertigaan koridor –saat akan berbelok—Hitsugaya tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang dari arah depan –yang juga pada saat itu berbelok ke arahnya. Tubuh Hitsugaya yang hanya mempunyai berat 28 kilo, jelas terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah. Tapi satu tangan dengan cepat menariknya, hingga tidak sampai terjatuh. Hitsugaya mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu.

_Deg!_ Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak begitu tahu siapa yang ditabraknya. Lambang yang dipakainya pada lengan kiri itu, adalah simbol wakil Kapten salah satu _gotei_ 13.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu, sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk-angguk. Bisa dirasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Sudah, ya. _Ja_…" pamit pemuda itu, sembari melambaikan satu tangannya. Selepas kepergian pemuda itu, Hitsugaya masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Debaran jantungnya masih sulit untuk ditenangkan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa sosok pemuda tadi –yang memiliki rambut putih keperakan dan muka rubah—tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Ket:**

**(1) ****_Kidou _**adalah sihir yang digunakan oleh Shinigami untuk bermacam keperluan seperti: menyerang, menyegel atau menyembuhkan. Untuk mengeluarkan _Kidou_, seorang _Shinigami_ diharuskan berkonsentrasi menyalurkan energi rohnya serta melafalkan mantra dan melakukan berbagai segel pelepasan dengan tangannya.

**(2) **Ada dua jenis kidou: _**Bakudou** _(mantra pengikat): mantra-mantra pertahanan yang bisa menangkis atau menahan lawan. _**Hadou** _(mantra perusak): mantra-mantra penyerang yang melukai lawan.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chap pertama ini asli isi Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya semua *speecless* Maaf yang mencari-cari adegan _Shounen-ai-_nya. Chap selanjutnya saya akan membumbui dengan _Shounen-ai_ :)

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing. Saya masih belum menguasai _setting Canon_ sepenuhnya.

Sip! segala kritik, pendapat, dan tanggapan anda saya tunggu di review...


End file.
